Secrets
by ThaliaIsMe
Summary: Percy has kept a big secret for all of his life. Only one knows it and the person that its about doesn't. Will anyone ever trust him again? Secrets are uunleashed when a new camper appears and trouble stirs...
1. Topsy-Turvy

My name is Skye, I am 12 years old and I live in England. People in my school find me weird, the fiery look in my eyes when I get angry, the fact that I am stronger than most 18 year-olds and strangest of all, my American accent. My birth certificate certifies that I was born in England and I have no American in my blood. Some think me and Miles (my older brother) think I'm fostered just because we don't look like the rest of my family. Miles has deep brown eyes and mousy brown hair. I have glossy golden hair and sea green eyes, my family all have blonde hair, blue eyes. I can see why people think we're fostered.

My life went Topsy-turvy at the start of the summer just after my 12th birthday when Miles went into the lounge to have a private talk to Mom and Dad while I had to watch my younger brothers play on the xbox. YAWN. I figured Miles was talking about the amount of times people blamed me for the gutter breaking in school, falling on their heads and drenching them in contaminated icy water or the time when I threw somebody into the school pond and instead of a drenched mean girl rising up from the water, there was a Narwhal in her clothes! The teachers sent her to a local aquarium though she protested and tried to pick up her phone from her coat pocket, floating in the pond water. When Miles and my parents came out and told me to pack my bags.

I thought I was being chucked out but Miles kept muttering;" it is time!" I knew we were going somewhere when we got into the cab and headed for heathrow in fact we were going to America! The plane shook and lightening struck. As our plane went down, I looked out of the window and saw we were no where near an airport. "Thalia! Ask your Dad to help us!" Miles screamed to the punky girl sitting next to us. Thalia shakily stood up and willed the plane to slow and land just off the coast of what passengers called Long Island. Everyone streamed out of the exits taking all of the lifeboats and left Thalia, Miles and I with no ride at all.

"Why was your Dad trying to kill you?" Miles asked Thalia and Thalia replied "Because SHE was on it!" I was really confused and I had no clue what they were talking about "If she wasn't HIS sister then this wouldn't have happened" Thalia complained. "cooey! I'm right here! What are you talking about? Miles is my brother and who is your Dad why did he want to kill me?" I finally spoke up. "I'll explain when we get to camp. In the meantime, could you please pray for a dolphin or something?" Thalia asked. I was confused but I prayed for a dolphin and 1 second later a group of horse-fish things appear in front of the plane. Miles and Thalia hop on one each and I reluctantly take the third. They're leading me to a place called camp half-blood probably a hippy camp or something!


	2. Hound Attack

We finally reached a shallower part of the sea where the horse-fishes couldn't go in case they got stuck in the shallow waters. So we had to paddle the rest of the way to the beach. It had high dunes and you could just about see a beautiful valley over them. "Where are we?" I asked "Home" Miles replied. I looked at him puzzled a swear he'd been in England all his life. "Who are you people, why won't you answer my questions?!" I demanded. Thalia sighed "Chiron will explain" Chiron? Heracles' trainer?

We were about to climb over the dunes when a gigantic dog attacked me. Thalia drew a bow while I picked up a stick. Impressive eh? The stick had a bronze nail in. I pulled it out, it was pretty sharp, and drove it into the hound's neck; it yelped and disintegrated into dust. I stared at it shocked when another one came bounding towards me. I had no time to pick up the nail again so I jumped onto its back. The monster panicked and headed to a tree to try and knock me off. Just as I dived off, it lunged on me a clawed at my back. I howled in pain. Thalia seemed to have gotten bored of her bow and arrow and charged at the monster with a spear. She also drew a shield, it was no ordinary shield it had the medusa's face on it, the monster whimpered and cowered away before Thalia stabbed it with her spear and it exploded into dust.

It seemed that Miles had run to get help because he and some other teenagers appeared at the top of the dunes. They all carried spears, swords, daggers, bows etc. The weird thing was, Miles had hooves on his feet and furry goat legs. My brother is a goat? Am I a goat? Why are all these kids armed? What were those monsters? Most importantly why was there a centaur and front of the kids. Everything went blurry after I caught a 16-17 year old boy kneel beside me. He had sea green eyes like mine and dark black hair he smelt like the sea…paradise. My wound was making me feel really sick and dizzy. The world was spinning; my back felt like hell; the world was getting darker and darker. That's when everything went black.


	3. Weird briefings

I woke up and sat up. I thought everything was a bad dream but it wasn't. I was on a deck chair on the balcony of a blue farmhouse overlooking a beautiful valley. Goat boys and tree-people were running around everywhere playing kiss-chase. We used to play that in 2nd grade. Oh the good times.

"You okay?" The boy with dark hair asked. "Yeah." I replied. "Fine. Just one question, what are you people?" The boy sighed "I am Percy, son of Poseidon." Poseidon? The god of the sea? "Right so if the Greek Gods are real then do you have water powers?" He nodded and thrust his hands down below him drenching a girl walking below in gallons of water. "I'LL GET YOU JACKSON!" she screamed in fury. "Do I have powers?" I asked confuzzled. "Yeah. We'll have to wait until you're claimed though?" Claimed? I have parents? I'm NOT one of them?

A tall blonde girl with startling grey eyes came out onto the balcony. "Percy, Clarisse is angry, you know. I mean VERY angry" She said calmly but Percy just shrugged. "If there are Greeks, then are there romans?" I asked curiously. Both the girl and Percy's face darkened. "Yes." They replied simultaneously. "But some are nice. Like Jason, Frank and Hazel." The girl added. "Are you like Percy? Can you do magic?" I asked "First of all we do not call it magic; second of all, I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. So I cleverer than most half-bloods and humans and I have good battle strategy and-"Percy stopped her. "You are a half-blood, Skye. You're one of us. You have dyslexia and ADHD." I looked at him puzzled. "I don't have either…I get top in my grade in every subject and I definitely can sit still. Though I do sometimes lose my temper and people end up in the school pond, soaking wet…" Annabeth looked at Percy and mouthed: _Athena. _

"First of all Annabeth, anyone can read your lip reading, second of all she's not daughter of Athena, her mother lives in Manhattan." I didn't realize Thalia had walked in, I was too busy listening to Percy and Annabeth to notice. "What do you mean? I have parents and Miles he's not my brother is he?" I asked "No." She replied. "He's your protector." "From what?" "The hellhounds and any other type of monster-"

" That's enough Thalia, Percy can you take Skye on a tour of the camp" A six foot centaur had joined us when Thalia was speaking. I guessed he was the camp leader because he looked pretty important.


	4. Gatecrashed Tour

Percy and I walked down the porch steps towards some strawberry fields. He told me Thalia didn't normally stick around so I didn't need to get too worked up about what she said.

"When will I be claimed?" I asked but Percy just shook his head, "You'll be claimed by the time you're 13, which reminds me, you're not actually 12, you turn 13 tomorrow." He assured me. "How do you know this?" I asked. Percy didn't say anything he just continued the tour. The camp was amazing; it had a sword arena, a lava-spilling climbing wall and even no weather! SO much better than the weather in England! I learnt we had capture the flag every Friday, where the cabins split into 2 teams and have to take each other's flags and bring them to the other side of the creek.

Speaking of cabins, the camp had loads of them, for each Olympian plus all of the minor gods. I hoped my parent was an Olympian because the minor gods tend to not show up that much. There was one that caught my eye, it was beautiful and although made of marble, it looked delicate. I was about to step in when Percy caught my arm. "Hey! That's Artemis' cabin! I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Only when the huntresses visit, people are allowed in and I'm not having them here again!" I suddenly noticed a symbol above the doors of the cabin, the same one that was one Thalia's bracelet.

I was about to ask about the bracelet when I heard shuffling above me and quick as I could, I pulled Percy out of the way just in time to find a pile of goo where we were just standing.

"Curse you Stoll's!" Percy shouted. "Pfft! If you ask me, I'd say that prank was a bit obvious!" I snickered. "Could you do any better then?" A voice called from the roof. "Bring. It. On." I said.

"What were you thinking? Challenging the STOLLS they're like the prankers of the century." Percy complained. We carried on with the tour and we got to the dinner hall just in time for the conch horn warning us that it was dinnertime.


	5. Pranks

I sat dinner with Chiron and a couple of satyrs considering I hadn't been claimed yet but hey ho! I have to get claimed by the time I turn 13 which is tomorrow! Earlier, I never got a chance to see the Stoll brothers but I'm pretty sure they were the two twin-like teens at the Hermes table. One glanced at me and smirked then tugged the other who turned around and noticed me. He was younger than the other maybe a year or two younger? I couldn't tell but he too smirked.

I looked back at my dinner and tried to take another bite out of my chicken burger. I didn't have much of an appetite but I just wanted to be respectful to these guys. The last few days have been quite confusing and if it wasn't for them making me feel normal, I would've tortured myself into thinking I was going mad. I took another sip of my Pepsi when I noticed that campers were standing up and putting some of their food into the fire. Probably a sacrifice to the Gods.

I followed Miles and put my whole chicken burger into the flames and prayed for my parent to claim me. After that I quickly rushed over to the campfire to put oil under a log the other campers said that the Stolls always sat and if this worked then the log would roll over and they'd fall backwards into a puddle of mud. Part of the plan worked. The log rolled over when they sat on it but instead of falling backwards, they fell forwards into a very angry Ares girl. That didn't end well but it was so funny!

Sadly, they too pranked me that night. When I was walking into the big house, a chicken fell out of nowhere and it landed on my head. It was scratching at my head and pecking trying to get of my head. I pushed it off and walked back inside. That night I had the strangest dream.

"They'll venture in there eventually!" A woman's voice said.

"Yes but it isn't soon enough! Everyone seems to think you are long gone now mother!" Another voice said.

"Patience my child! Once Jackson is convinced to go down there and bring the other… they shall awaken me!" The woman replied.

"Mother! Somebody is watching us!"

I woke up with a start to find a bath full of slime next to the couch I was sleeping on. _Really? They think that I'd roll into that? _I got dressed and went down to breakfast. Phew! No pranks so far. I'd swapped their seats with a broken one I'd stolen from the Hephaestus cabin so that it would break easily and they'd fall into the same bath of slime they tried to make me fall into this morning. When they arrived, the older one (Travis, I think his name was) sat down first. The younger one (Connor) was about to take a seat when the bench collapsed leaving Travis in a bath of slime. Connor cracked up and grinned at me. I gave him a smile back and started eating my breakfast. WOW the food here is great!

After breakfast, a bucket of water came pelleting down towards me from the big house balconey but I just caught it. Gods I'm not THAT stupid!


	6. Canoe chaos

Connor's grin really reminded me of a kid in my year! Yes! Tom Lewbury! I swear I saw him around camp yesterday…maybe at the Hermes table. Anyways, I had most of my activities with Thalia and Percy considering that they were the only people in their cabins and I wasn't claimed yet. The activities were sooo cool! I loved sword fighting the most, although I didn't really like the sword. There was also a lava wall. When I was younger, I used to go to climbing club so I excelled at that and luckily didn't get burned.

I beat Percy and Thalia in foot-racing. Easy. I was the best in my year at that! The only activity I found hard was ancient Greek by Annabeth Chase A.K.A Percy's girlfriend. We weren't really listening. Thalia and I were playing with each other's hair and Percy was just gazing at Annabeth the whole time. Annabeth eventually got fed up and sent us back to the cabins until the next activity. I didn't really have anywhere to go so I went with Thalia back to the Artemis cabin.

Thalia told me her father was actually Zeus but she was a hunter of Artemis so it was respectful to stay in Artemis' cabin. WOW Zeus! She was technically the princess of the Gods. Thalia explained to me that the Hunters of Artemis were a group of hunters who went round slaying monsters and could never fall in love. Not only that but they could be immortal so really Thalia was around 19 or 20 instead of 15 and she's actually older than Percy! Being a huntress sounded fun but I had a feeling in my gut that it wasn't the best choice for me.

We sat on the steps while she put blue streaks through my golden hair. I loved it! Blue was my favourite colour! I asked Thalia about my parent. I could swear a saw a mischievous flash in her eyes before she answered.

"Probably Hermes or Athena." She said "Cos you're a great pranker and your fast and also you're very clever" I gave her a slight smile. Boy. I wished I was daughter of the sky! Or maybe the sea like Percy. Or maybe…

"Thalia, is there any children of Hades?" I asked.

"yup. There's Nico and there was Bi-"She stopped herself, "anyway there's also Hazel who is daughter of the roman side of Hades, Pluto." I nodded. We got up and walked to the canoe lake. This time we had to share the activity we none other than the Hermes cabin. YAY! (Sarcasm) The nymphs paired us up in canoes. Travis and Percy, Thalia and some kid that always followed the Stolls, me and Connor. Yippee such fun (help me!).

I took front seat and he took the back. We started paddling when Connor started to purposely tip the boat.

"CONNOR!" I squealed and level the boat with the water. I started paddling so fast that Connor couldn't keep up with my strokes. He gave up after I made 3 laps of the lake and leaned to the side when I wasn't concentrating. We tipped over. I sank to the bottom of the lake and swam back up when I realized that Connor was struggling. I quickly came to the surface and dragged him to the dock where the Nymphs helped him out.

I sat there with a blanket round me watching the sunset and all of the other canoe's coming back in. The dinner horn sounded but I didn't have much off an appetite so I stayed on the dock with my legs dangling in the warm water. Connor came over to me.

"Hey. I'm sorry about earlier. BTW thanks for saving me. Are you sure you don't want dinner?" He said softly. I shook my head. "You're a really good pranker. We'd make a good team. You up for it?" He said cheerfully. This time I nodded. This summer is gonna be AWESOME!Hades, Pluto


	7. Capture the Flag

All week, I was pranking the other campers with Travis and Connor. Travis' girlfriend took me as an opportunity to spend more time with him. Travis obviously couldn't say no because her look was stern like it was telling you to eat more cereal but otherwise, Katie was really nice! Our pranks went pretty well, although we were once chased by Clarisse La Rue…one of the scariest girls *cough*Manliest*cough* I had ever seen.

Not only was I pranking all week but I was trying to find out my parent. I knew that Percy and Thalia knew something but they wouldn't tell me. It was almost a week since my 13th birthday so I should be claimed by now. The only other person I would suspect was Miles. Oh Gods. I had completely forgotten about him. I sat with him by the lake just before Friday's capture the flag. So I asked him.

"Oh Skye I don't know."

"Yes you do I could tell you're hiding something!"

"The time isn't right! You'll find out soon enough!"

"But-"I was cut off by the conch horn.

"Better get going then Skye!" I got up and walked over to the other campers. I was on the blue team with: Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, Apollo and Hecate. The other team had; Ares, Demeter, Dionysus, Iris, Hebe, Aphrodite, Hephaestus (damn they're good)plus some other minor gods which I'd forgotten the names of.

Our team was led by the Athena cabin. Some of us were told to distract. Others had to defend and the rest had to go for the flag. As soon as the horn blew, I went for it, sprinting as fast as I could and making no noise whatsoever as soon as I got to the creek, Ares kids were staring right at me growling.

"Yo punk. I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere now. You're surrounded." The camper was right. I ring of the red team surrounded me. One of them tried to get hold of me. I casually kneed him where it hurt and fought campers, trying to get past them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some of the blues running past with a 2 metre tall red flag. None of the reds noticed. They just kept hindering me from getting anywhere.

"Stop it guys! The game's over" Said a girl. Her voice was very persuasive but another girly voice just said,

"Keep attacking!" I fought until I was tired out. I felt as if I was going to faint. The blue team just stood there in awe. Not doing anything to help. Gee thanks. I disarmed at least half of the reds and kicked their swords away. Just then a taller red came bounding towards me, her spear raised in the air. Clarisse. I dodged her first attack but on the second she could her blade on my cheek then on my leg. I stumbled down into the creek. Clarisse made me mad like really mad but I couldn't do anything my leg was bleeding like mad. I looked down at my leg…the cut was gone.

I shakily stood up. My sword was no-where to be seen. Clarisse was smirking in triumph and her expression darkened when she looked at me. I clenched my fist and thought of all of the things that made me angry, especially her! I used up so much energy clenching my fists and holding in my anger that I almost collapsed. I was exhausted. I looked around to see campers gaping at me. Probably wondering why I was so weak but then I saw Clarisse. She was frozen in shock and drenched. Thalia stepped forwards and raised my hand.

"All hail daughter of Poseidon, Jackson Jr!" I was so amazed about this as well as confused.

"Why am I Jackson Jr?"

"Yes Thalia *cough* Percy! Why?" Annabeth stepped forward and crossed her arms.

"Urrrmmmmmmm I-"Percy started

"Wait. Please don't tell me you told Thalia and you kept it secret from me? She is your proper sister isn't she?"

"Well…I guess….I didn't tell you cos I thought he um…killed her…"

"Who?"

"Dad. You see Zeus was furious that Poseidon had come back to the same mortal and had broken the vow again. So he cast the-

"-blessing of Zeus on Skye here. Which means she has more of an...um...monster aura. Therefore more vulnerable towards hiding from monsters. Its normally an honour to have the blessing but for a daughter of Poseidon, it's kind of a death wish. That's why she lived in England because she was sent away from dangers." Thalia cut in.

"What so Percy, this is your deepest secret and you don't tell me? I tell you everything! I can't believe you!" She slapped the dumbfounded Percy and stormed off. I felt terrible I should never have come to this camp in the first place. I ran off into the dark abyss of the woods.


	8. Leaving

I found a pile of rocks deep in the woods. I sat down and started to cry. I'd ruined such a happy family of campers starting with their celebrity/leader Percy. Suddenly out of the abyss, I head Connor calling my name. I didn't answer. I didn't care if Connor was the only person who cared about me now. I didn't want him to. I guess he found me because I felt someone sit down next to me.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm sure Annabeth will come to sense by the morning and if she doesn't…well they've been friends since they were 12, I've known Annabeth since I started which was when I was 9 and Travis, 10 or 11. I guess Percy's quite a rebellious and outlawish type of guy. Annabeth keeps him in the right mind but I hate seeing him without Annabeth"

"Not helping"

"You see this pile of rocks? Two years ago, this was an entrance to the great labyrinth. Percy, Annabeth and some others went on a quest down there on a quest. They went on every quest together. Percy's a hero! He saved the world from the titan war, the giant war and survived with Annabeth in Tartarus."

"All of that may not help but you said this used to be the entrance to the labyrinth…what is it now?"

"I guess no one actually thought about that…"

"Connor, I don't belong here…if there's anywhere to go, it's into the darkness down there…" I stood up and looked at the gap in the rocks.

"Skye! You can't! You aren't even properly trained it might even be Tartarus" I shook my head and gave Connor a kiss on the cheek. "Tell them not to come looking, ok?" Connor looked at me with tears in his eyes. I was on the edge of the gap. Then he grabbed my wrist.

"I-I can't let you! Get out of there!"

"Watch me!" I jumped down and he let go of my wrist. I heard him calling me name but it sounded farther and farther away.


	9. Shes gone

Percy's POV

I ran after Annabeth as fast as I could but I couldn't find her anywhere I sat on the edge of the fountain for at least half an hour when Malcolm, one of Annabeth's siblings walked up to me.

"Perce. I think it's best to talk to her tomorrow. I'm sure she'll get over it!" He said reassuringly

"I'm not even sure why she's so upset…"

"Skye's another girl…she's jealous!"

"But-"I was cut off by Connor who came stumbling out of the woods.

"Percy…she's- gone- darkness- labyrinth- destroyed- darkness- fell-jumped!" He spluttered.

"Wait…what?" I said panicking.

"Skye…she jumped into the darkness of the labyrinth. I thought it was destroyed though…I tried to stop her but she wriggled out of my grasp and fell." Tears were streaming down his face. "She told me to tell you not to go after her but…"

"Gather the camp. Malcolm get your siblings…especially Annabeth. They may be able to find what we're up against." I ran into the woods following Connor towards Zeus' fist. I looked down the entrance and shouted,

"Skye! It's Percy, have you broken anything? We'll coming find you, I'll regret saying this but don't stay in the same place for too long…who knows what's down there. Use your powers when you need them remember every single one of those myths. Can you hear me Skye?"

"I'm sorry Percy." I hear a faint voice. "And you Connor! I guess I'll see you guys in Elysium while I'm in Asphodel." Campers gather round. Leo throws down a backpack.

"Yo. Lil' Percy! In there is Ambrosia and Nectar also some food, a torch and a weapon Percy was having made for you. Just don't eat too much Ambrosia or Nectar cos it can burn you up. It's for injuries." I don't think she heard him maybe the backpack knocked her out. Hades knows. I hear a rumble. Ok sorry big H!

Malcolm returned with the Athena cabin. As soon as they find out what happened they'll start calculating something clever and smart. Chiron gallops into the clearing and asks what happened. We told him and he frowned,

"Before the labyrinth, there was nothing underneath but the underworld which is miles and miles beneath. So for all I know Skye has tumbled into nothing but darkness."

"Is it tartarus?" I hear Drew's voice how stupid can this girl get?"

"Yeah sure Drew it is Tartarus! That makes everyone feel great! A newly claimed demigod falling into Tartarus! We appreciate your motivating comment!" Thalia said sarcastically. Everyone was in a bad state from all of the shock. Especially Connor, he and Skye had become quite close since she arrived. Travis was trying to calm him down but he just got up and stood over the gap a group of us grabbed him and pulled him back. Katie and Travis took him to his cabin get some sleep but he was struggling and screaming he spat in the mud and kept screaming her name. As for Annabeth, she wasn't even there. My sister is probably going to die but no my girlfriend doesn't care! I kept so loyal to her!

I go back to my cabin in hope that Skye is going to be alright but I have doubts, I'm scared. I really am. I'm so ashamed of Annabeth. She was being so pathetic. I thought Skye was dead until a few weeks ago when a satyr reported a powerful demigod in England.

I had told Thalia when Annabeth was captured by the manticore. She had told me something in return but I won't spill that right now. So I wasn't keeping secrets from Annabeth, I had just completely forgotten to tell her!


	10. Talk Quest

Skye's POV

I woke up in complete darkness. It wasn't all a dream…oh Gods what have I done! I rub my head and realise there was a backpack next to me. Maybe they did care after all. I took out the torch and pointed it around. All I could see was a marble floor that stretched out into further darkness. I scavenged through the bag and found; money, food, Gods food (for healing) and a butterfly hairclip. Yeah like I'd need a hairclip.

I fiddle with the hair clip and pressed on the sea green gem in the middle of the butterfly. All of a sudden, the hairclip transformed into a glowing bronze sword. I read the greek writing and it said, "The sword of Peleus" Wow. I heard about it once. One of the Hephaestus kids must've found it and put a charm on it to make it into a hairclip! I press the gem (in the middle of the sword) again and slide the clip into my hair.

I get up and before I start walking I hear footsteps coming closer and closer and closer….

Percy's POV

That night I saw her in my dreams. She was running and running and running. From something I couldn't see. She was wearing Peleus. The creature in the darkness was advancing I could see it now. Medusa. I tried to scream a warning to Skye but she couldn't hear me. She tripped over and sat in horror as the medusa came towards her. She snapped her eyes shut as the monster loomed over her.

I woke up breathing heavily and sweaty all over. All the counsellors were called into a meeting. So I got dressed really quickly and scoffed my breakfast down. I was praying that we were going to send a search party.

I sat next to the Stolls and Thalia. I'm glad she had taken time of the hunt to escort my sister to camp. I had a feeling that they'd be good friends. Next to the Stolls was Katie, Lou Ellen and Will Solace and next to Thalia was Clovis, Clarisse, Castor and Leo. Opposite me was Annabeth, Piper, Summer Rowlands (a daughter of Tyche) and some other counsellors I had forgotten the name of.

Rachel and Chiron entered. Chiron was in wheel chair form and took his place at the head of the table.

"Skye Jackson jumped to her death last night."

"No! She has to be alive she has to!" Connor screamed with a hoarse throat. I kept quiet. I felt Annabeth eye me but I didn't look at her I just focused on Chiron.

"I had dream last night…Medusa is down there." I spoke up.

"We're going to send a quest right? We gonna save her right?" Connor said getting his hopes up.

"Oooo Connor! Do you like her! Do you love her?" Clarisse teased.

"No! Skye is in trouble and you're teasing Connor?!" Thalia and I said simultaneously.

All of a sudden Rachel turned oracle mode.

"_Four shall go for the one who's lost_

_One shall perish in the land of frost_

_The land beneath will crumble at last_

_All will fail but the one from the past."_

"Well that's jolly." Travis muttered under his breath.

"I'll go!" Three of us shouted at once. I looked around to notice Connor and Thalia had spoken up. They were the only friends Skye made at camp aside from me, I guess.

"What about the fourth?" Clarisse asked.

"I'll go" I heard a voice. I turned my head to see that Annabeth was talking.

"Wait. So yesterday, you were being pathetic that I never told you I had a sister! You never did that when you found out that Jason was Thalia's brother did you?! Then you go all in a strop because I didn't tell you ONE thing and you don't even come and see if you could help last night! Now you decide to go on a quest for her?! I am fed up of you ANNABETH CHASE!" I slam my fist on the table and march out. I hear her call after me but I ignore her.

_**(SPOILER ALERT) BTW guys don't worry about Percabeth cost they don't break up **_


End file.
